


The Merry Adventure of...Choosing a New Name

by pir8grl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo tries to choose a proper name, and learns something interesting about Rose in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merry Adventure of...Choosing a New Name

**_“Roooose,”_** the Doctor whinged, “Why can’t I just be John Smith?”

“Because it sounds like an alias.” 

“Well, technically speaking, it is.” 

Rose sighed in fond exasperation. “Fair point. But the purpose of an alias is to deflect attention, not set off every alarm system on the planet.” 

“And why do I need a middle name?” he demanded. 

“Because people have ‘em, that’s why.” 

“What for? It’s not like you ever use it…except for people to muck up whilst reciting their wedding vows. Jacqueline Suzette Andrea Prentice, indeed,” the Doctor grumbled under his breath. 

Rose just smiled tolerantly. “What about Noble, for your friend Donna? You always said she was the closest you’d ever had to a sibling. Or her granddad…what was his name? Wilf?”

“Wilfred Mott. One of the finest humans I’ve ever had the honor to know. Always wondered how that daughter of his fit into the picture. Didn’t take after him at all.” 

Rose cleared her throat meaningfully to cut off the oncoming babble. 

“Right. Paperwork. Middle name.” He focused on the papers scattered on the desktop for a moment, then turned back to Rose, eyes alight with curiosity. “Rose? What’s your middle name?” 

“Marion.” 

“That’s lovely. **_Rose Marion Tyler,”_** he rolled the words ostentatiously on his tongue. “How did Jackie choose the perfect name for you?” 

“Well, people name their kid for relatives. Or they buy a baby name book. Or they just have a name that they love.” 

Something in Rose’s tone sounded a bit cagey, so the Doctor spun his chair around to face her properly. “And Jackie?” he demanded intently. 

Rose flushed. “Mum always loved all those grand, romantic stories where people lived in a mansion with a huge rose garden. She always dreamed of livin’ someplace like that, so she named me Rose.” 

“And now she does. Live someplace like that, I mean. She deserves it, truly.” 

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about my mum.” 

“Well, she did give me you. I can afford to be magnanimous.” 

“Git,” she laughed, swatting at his arm.

“Where’d she get Marion?” 

Rose just flushed a darker shade of red and fidgeted with her fingers. 

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. “Hmm…let’s see: fond of grand, romantic stories, picked the name Marion for her daughter…no! She didn’t! You’re **_not!”_**

“Shut it. Was her favorite movie. She adored Errol Flynn.” 

Rose winced as a few choice memories of Jackie’s slightly tipsy reminiscences replayed themselves in her mind’s eye. 

_“Stop your snickering, Rose, there’s lots worse things to look at than a fit bloke in tights! Although I don’t quite know what was goin’ through her head, playin’ hard to get! If a feller looked at me like that -”_

_“Mum, STOP!”_

_“’M just sayin,’ love, if you ever find your prince charming, don’t bollux it up!”_

_“Mum, I’m puttin’ the wine away!”_

Rose gave herself a mental shake. Her Prince Charming wore a pinstriped suit instead of tights, but he looked at her like the sun rose and set in her eyes. 

“Come on, you. Still need to pick a proper name. I need to know what I’ll be muckin’ up when I recite my wedding vows.”


End file.
